324
Part 1: You are in a deep sleep and are having a dream about fresh pies, sweet candies, and creamy chocolates. You think you hear a loud crashing noise and begin to wake up you look around and see nothing you are too tired to wake up so you fall back into a deep sleep. It is currently 3:24 AM 5 hours later Part 2: You slowly Open your eyes, one eye at a time and holler, “Hey Mom, what's for breakfast?” You notice there is no reply and wonder in your head, “Hmm, maybe she’s still sleeping. Although she usually gets up at around 6:00, its 8:30 now, (you know because you are a boy scout and can tell based off the suns position) but my clock seems to be acting all weird for some reason it’s still at 3:24.” You manage to pull yourself out of bed to go check to see if she is okay. She is nowhere to be found along with the rest of your family. You notice your pet dog, Quincy, is gone as well. Part 3: You call your parents up to ask where they are but there is no answer. You think in your mind, “Hmmm, odd where on earth could they be at this time.” You pull the curtains open and notice that no vehicles are to be seen and it is pitch black and storming outside. You know there is a police department only a couple miles away and so you decide to bike down to it. As you are pedalling in the dark you notice a few dark faces scattered around, walking on the sidewalks, in yards, and even in the middle of the road. You want to stop and take a closer look but there isn’t enough time. You begin to hear running from behind you as you ride, but there is no time to look back. The running gets louder and louder until eventually you reach the steps of the police department and all goes silent. All you can hear is a heart beating at the speed of light. You park your bike and walk up the water filled gravel path way. Part 4: You walk in to see nothing put a single fluorescent light bulb shining down on a small wooden desk in the middle of a cramped room. All of a sudden you hear a large banging sound. You quickly turn your head back to the door to see large metal walls have closed barricading you into the building. You turn back around, walking towards the desk. You see bloody rips in the paper looking like they came from claws. The paper reads, “Look behind you little buddy.” You slowly, and cautiously turn around to see a small opening to escape the department. You crawl through and stand up, wiping the rubble away from your clothing, You look up, and see an odd looking aircraft in a spherical shape with the numbers, “324” imprinted on its sides, awaiting your arrival. All of a sudden a ringing noise paired with a horrific voice screaming, “GET IN OR DIE!” fills your head. You rush into the ship and the voice then says, “Here is where you will be staying this evening.” Your head then unwilling turns to a dark room. You can slightly see the floor of the room peaking out. It is built up from a variety of bones. Part 5: Out of nowhere an unknown force starts to push you towards the doorway and the door slams behind you once in. Small windows form on either side of the doorway. 3 black figures appear with glowing white eyes. You feel tingling on your feet. Your heart stops. You look down to see that water is filling the room. All 3 figures begin to speak in their, deep demonic voices in sync. They all state, “It’s about time we get back on you little buddy. You have always been an unacceptable family member. None of us have ever loved you.” The shadowy figures go silent, and you then realize that you only have a few centimeters left to breathe. Part 6: Your head is now underwater and you can only hear appalling laughing and deep, demonic, bubbly voices chanting, “324, 324, 324!” All around you are pairs of white glowing eyes and corrupt smiles getting nearer and nearer to you. Your eyes haltingly shut, one eye at a time. All the noise around you slowly fades away, getting quieter and quieter. Category:Creepypasta Category:PC Minecraft Category:Story